Thunderstorm
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Griffin doesn't like thunderstorms. Who does he go to for comfort? I own nothing!


Griffin gasped softly as he awoke from the sound of thunder. He sat up in his bed and ran his hands through his hair, looking outside at the rain pelting the window. He hated thunderstorms, more to the point, he hated being alone during them. He sat up and put on a shirt before he jumped from his latest lair and jumped to David's apartment.

David looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the jump, Griffin walked into his bedroom and leaned against the door frame rubbing his arm slowly. David put down the book staring at him tenderly.

"Griffin," he said gently. The British looked up at him, David was patting the empty spot on the bed that was reserved for only one person, that was Griffin. The smaller male walked to the bed and took off his shirt crawling into David's bed.

David stared at him with a small smile and laid next to him wrapping his arm around Griffin's shoulders and reached over with his free hand touching his cheek and ran his fingers over his face, neck, shoulders, arm, side, to his hip where he let it rest. Griffin glared at him half seriously a grin on his face.

"I hate it when you do that," he said playfully. David smiled and leaned closer teasingly rubbing Griffin's hip making him gasp.

"Why is that?" he asked playfully and leaned down to kiss his throat rolling on top of him. Griffin moaned softly and smiled trying to push him off. He managed to finally get him off and roll on top of him straddling his hips.

"I hate it because it makes me want to agree to anything," Griffin said with a smile. David raised a brow before he ran his fingers up Griffin's chest making him shiver and tilt his head back.

"Anything?" he asked playing with his nipples with his fingers. Griffin moaned quietly and stared down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Yes, anything," he said breathlessly. David smiled and rolled them over so that he was in between Griffin's legs that wrapped around his waist. David smiled lovingly at him and leaned down to kiss him heatedly. Griffin kissed back just as heatedly, it had been a while since they've been intimate with each other.

The reason behind this was because it was too dangerous to be together for more than a few hours, hell, except for the two of them no one else knew of their relationship. Not even Millie, who as they were doing this was in the guest bedroom sleeping.

David pulled away from Griffin's lips and kissed down his jaw nipping it. He stared up at his boyfriend as he started panting, David looked down at the heaving chest and kissed it.

Griffin's skin was flushed and hot as he felt David's lips on his chest.

David moved his lips to his nipple and sucked on it running his tongue over it. Griffin tilted his head back gasping loudly his back arching into his mouth. David smiled up at him before he moved his mouth to the other nipple repeating the action, while his hands busied themselves with Griffin's sides rubbing them gently.

Griffin's hands wove themselves into David's hair as he pulled the taller male away from his chest and kissed him hard on the lips. David moaned against his lips and kissed back heatedly. Griffin moved his hands from his hair to his back running his fingers over his spine. David shivered and pulled away from his lips panting hard.

"We have to be quiet," he whispered and started to attack his neck again. Griffin moaned and nodded burying his face into David's neck biting and sucking. David moaned quietly into his neck and ground their clothed erections together roughly. Griffin tilted his head back moaning and clawed David's back.

David groaned and looked down at him tugging down his pants and boxers showing off Griffin's body. He groaned at the sight of his naked body under him in bed, no matter how many times he's stared at it he could never get over how beautiful he was. Griffin saw the lust hazed look that David was giving his body and turned away blushing.

"Don't need to stare so long yeah?" he said and looked back at him. David chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly. Griffin kissed back and spread his legs widely while his hands slid off David's boxers.

He let his hands roam his boyfriend's body slowly, David just smiled while he leaned down kissing his lips again. He held Griffin's hips and pressed their erections together a little more gently. The contact made them both groan with lust, David looked down at him as Griffin started to tremble with need.

David brought his fingers down and pressed them to Griffin's tight entrance and pressed them inside gently. Griffin gasped and closed his eyes tightly, it had really been a long time since they've done this. Feeling bad for hurting him, David leaned down to Griffin's ear and kissed it before whispering soft words to him.

After telling him to 'shut the fuck up you stupid yank, and fuck me,' David just smiled and continued to stretch Griffin gently so night to hurt him any more than he had. When he was loose enough he smiled and kissed him gently before he reached over to the bedside table and dug into his drawer, getting some lotion he spread it on his erection and pressed the tip to Griffin's entrance.

They stared at each other until Griffin nodded, with that David pressed into him gently and slowly. They both moaned out at the feeling of finally being together again in such an intimate way. They stared at each other in the eye as they moved against each other, they kissed each other hard to silence any sounds.

Millie woke up from the thunder, she laid there and watched the rain hoping it would help her fall asleep. When she was almost asleep she heard a loud noise come from David's room. She sat up slowly and crept from her room down the hall, David's door was slightly open.

Biting her lip she walked to the door and looked through it. Her eyes widened at the sight and she covered her mouth to hide a loud gasp as she watched the scene in front of her. David, the man that she thought loved her had Griffin in his arms as the British jumper clung to him moaning and gasping his name.

Griffin rolled them over and started to ride him hard while David held his hips and arched his own up so that he could thrust in deeper inside of him. Griffin groaned and tilted his head back his mouth dropping open.

"David, bloody hell David, harder," he gasped clutching on to his shoulders. David nodded his mouth falling open as he panted and rolled them over again and started to pound into him. Griffin buried his face into David's neck and moaned loudly.

Millie turned away from the sight tears falling down her face as she looked back. David was gasping Griffin's name as the smaller man started crying out softly into his neck. Griffin clawed his back leaving long red marks as he drew closer to his release.

"Griffin," David whispered in his ear. "I love you," Griffin groaned as he hit his prostate hard. He tried to respond to David, but found he didn't have a voice. David just smirked at this and slammed into him harder until they both reached their release, kissing each other to keep from crying out. David collapsed on him panting hard, Griffin held him close stroking his sweaty hair.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly. "Stupid yank," he added affectionately. David smiled and kissed him gently before he turned off the light and laid next to Griffin pulling him to his chest.

"Stay here tonight," he said. Griffin just nodded tiredly and laid his head on David's chest. David smiled kissing his head lightly. Griffin stroked David's chest lightly, as they just laid there listening to the rain.

"David, let's go somewhere tomorrow," he said closing his eyes. David looked down at him and stroked his hair.

"Where baby?" he asked. "We have the whole world," he said smiling. Griffin laughed quietly and opened his eyes looking up at him.

"Surprise me," he said and kissed his lips lightly. David laughed and kissed back wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Griffin smiled and laid his head back on David's chest closing his eyes again, he let out a tired sigh and his breathing slowed showing that he had fallen asleep. David watched him sleep against his chest and ran his hands down his back and neck, kissing his head again he fell asleep holding him close.

The next morning David was the first to wake up, Griffin was still against his chest with his hand over his heart. David smiled sleepily and kissed his head softly as he got up from the bed. He covered Griffin up more, put on his boxers, and left the bedroom quietly. When he got down stairs he saw a note on his counter. He picked it up and saw it was from Millie saying she was leaving and not coming back.

"Is that from Millie?" a sleepy voice asked. Griffin smiled and nodded as he felt arms around his waist and Griffin's head on his back. After enjoying the companionable silence David turned around and held Griffin's hips close.

"Griff, what do you say you and me go take a shower, and go to breakfast in Paris, walk around the country side of China, visit Moscow," before he could finish Griffin put a finger to his lips.

"How about we just wing it," he said laughing softly. "That's the fun of it isn't it?" he asked tilting his head cutely. David laughed softly and kissed his finger biting it gently.

"That it is Griffin, that it is," he said.


End file.
